In recent years, flat panel displays have been widely used in a variety of fields because of their light weight and high energy efficiency, and liquid crystal display (LCDs) are the most common among them. A typical LCD panel consists of an array substrate, a color film substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the color film substrate. At least one substrate is deposited with pixel electrodes and common electrodes. Applying a voltage between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes generates an electric field. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by controlling the change in the electric field intensity and, in this way, the backlight transmittance of each pixel is modulated to display images.
LCDs are mainly divided into two categories according to the operating principle of the liquid crystals: (1) vertical-electric-field-mode LCDs, such as Twisted Nematic (TN) and Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA), etc., where the electric field perpendicular to the substrates is used to drive the liquid crystal layer, and the incident light into the liquid crystal layer can be modulated to realize display; (2) horizontal-electric-field-mode LCDs, such as In-plane Switching (IPS) and Fringe Field Switching (FFS), etc., where the electric field parallel to the substrates is used to drive the liquid crystal layer, and the incident light into the liquid crystal layer can be modulated to realize display.
When being viewed by a user, the horizontal-electric-field-mode LCDs have advantages of small color shift, high color reproduction, fast response, high contrast and wide viewing angle, etc., and are more and more widely used in practical applications. As LCD technologies advance, single-domain, double-domain and multi-domain modes have been further developed for horizontal-electric-field-mode LCDs to display images. Compared to the single-domain mode, the double-domain mode and the multi-domain mode exhibit a wider viewing angle.
The horizontal-electric-field-mode LCDs in the double-domain mode or the multi-domain mode usually adopt stripe-shaped electrodes with different extending directions to generate an electric field with different directions, causing liquid crystal molecules to rotate along different directions. However, such LCDs often require attaching polarizers subsequently to control the light transmittance. Due to the process variation in manufacturing, the angles between the optical axis of the polarizers and the stripe-shaped electrodes can vary slightly in different domains. As a result, the light transmittance in each domain may be different, causing uneven or striped image display.
The disclosed LCD display panel and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.